Our Forever
by DisasterButterfly
Summary: 3 years ago, he left her without a reason. 3 years ago, she still had her pigtails. 3 years ago, everything changed. Now completely unrecognizable, she's back. But why is he not begging for her forgiveness? And who is that boy that keeps following her? AU.


**_Hello! DB here!_**

 ** _This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! This chapter may be short, but await better and longer chapters in the future! Anyways, enough of this blah blah blah, onto the story! :)_**

 **Summary**

 **3 years ago, he left her without a reason. 3 years ago, she still had her pigtails. 3 years ago, everything changed. Now completely unrecognizable, she's back. But why is he not begging for her back? And who is that boy that keeps following her?**

The world was crashing down on me.

"I'm sorry," _he_ had whispered, remorse swirling through _his_ eyes as _he_ let me go, taking that painful step away from my embrace.

Every step felt like a dagger pierced into my heart, every footstep echoing in the night was only twisting each knife slowly, taunting me to break down, laughing at me for being so foolish.

I could only stare with empty eyes at my tie to the world slip out of my grasp. Never looking back.

I gazed at _his_ retreating figure until _he_ was out of sight, not even when _he_ was the size of a dime did I ever let my eyes drop. When _he_ finally was gone from my sight, and only then, did I finally let reality sink in.

How could I have been so stupid?

I laughed bitterly as I thought of how I believed _he_ was the one, how _he_ would never leave, how we'd have that happily ever after.

I thought that I would know what love was, but I guess I thought wrong.

Every look _he_ gave me, every smirk, every smile...was that a facade? Was everything I ever saw from _him_ just an act?

Then I remembered the look in _his_ eyes when _he_ let me go. Regret.

I felt like throwing my head back and laughing again, but nothing could come out.

Regret? Have I been hallucinating? It couldn't have been.

Even as I kept telling myself that, reassuring myself that perhaps it was just a trick of the light, I just couldn't deny what I had seen, it was clear as day.

Every emotion _his_ eyes had shown had been remorse, regret, and even at one point anger.

Is it me? Did I do something wrong?

I thought hysterically.

I did everything I could to keep _him_ as mine, was it just not enough? Was every text, every conversation of me pouring my heart out to _him_ just seen as a joke?

All those secrets I had spilled, every sleepless night I had spent talking to _him_. Did that mean nothing?

Without realizing, I had been playing around with _his_ promise ring, feeling the cold metal graze against my skin.

"We were going to be forever..." I murmured to myself, staring absentmindedly at the only evidence of us. Remembering exactly how _he'd_ presented me with my most cherished item.

We were at _his_ house, watching movies on the couch. Everything seemed perfect.

Suddenly I felt _him_ adjust his sitting position, grabbing the remote and pausing our movie.

I raised my eyebrows at _him_ questioningly.

I saw _him_ visibly gulp as _he_ prepared to speak.

"Hey uh...May," _he_ stuttered, "you know I love you right?"

Chuckling, I replied lightheartedly, "of course!" Nodding my head.

"And you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you...right?" _He_ asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah, we've talked about this, haven't we?" I replied, "We're going to get married and have kids, grow old together..."

 _His_ eyes seemed to light up at our future plans.

"Well...I'm too young to marry you...but I wanted to let you know that as soon as I can, I'll get down on my knees, and propose, and everything would be just as you'd imagine it to be." _He_ announced, smiling slightly.

"Okay okay, so how are you going to do that?" I asked teasingly, finding it amusing at how _he_ was acting so nervous.

Then, I felt it. _He_ had taken my hand in _his_ , and slid a silver band onto my ring finger.

"This...is a promise ring," _He_ whispered, "this is my promise to you that one day, I'll make you happy, one day, I'll fulfill all your wishes. We'll be together, stay with me until then, okay?"

I started tearing up, feeling a smile stretch across my face, "yes! Of course you idiot! I'll always stay with you."

 _He_ looked relieved, and then cracked a grin at me.

"You're my lifeline, I can't live without you. We're going to be together, forever."

I scrunched up my nose.

"Together forever? That's so cheesy, how about just forever? No matter what, we'll always be forever."

"Whatever you want, Princess."

A monster threatened to bubble out as I choked back another sob, wanting the memories to go away. Suddenly all I felt was anger. How could _he_ have just left me like that with no reason? I had been nothing but good to him for the past 2 years! To hell with forever, I don't need _him_!

With that last thought, I ran back to my house, though I knew what I had set my mind on would not last long.

As I see the familiar sight of a house with rosebuds and a red convertible, I slowed down my pace. Unlocking the door, I was greeted by the smell of roses that almost made me break down.

It reminded me so much of _him_.

Shaking my head, I tried inhaling the least of the scent as possible and ran up the stairs, into my room.

The first thing I went to was my bathroom, trying to see how terrible I might have looked like.

Puffy blue eyes stared back at me, slightly red. My nose was red, from wiping it so much, and my face had an overall pale color.

My brown hair was also a mess, the pigtails hadn't held together as well as I would've liked it, and strands of hair were sticking out everywhere. No wonder he didn't want me anymore, I looked like a kid.

Quickly whipping out my phone, I pressed 1, and waited for my friend Dawn to pick up.

"Rrrring...Rrrring...Rrrri- Hiya May! What's up?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm kind of in a fashion emergency," I weakly replied, a dry laugh choking out.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'll be right over," and without letting me respond, she had hung up.

I sighed, typical Dawn.

In only about 5 minutes, I heard the whirring of her car engine roll into the driveway, and soon after a doorbell ring.

As I opened the door for Dawn, she immediately shrieked when she saw my appearance.

"WHAT HAPPENED MAY?" She asked, horrified.

"Drew...he b-broke up with..me," I managed to stutter out through sniffs.

"I knew he would be trouble! I need to give him a piece of my mind, but after I fix you up!" She declared with a glint in her eyes, "he's going to regret everything he did after im done with you."

"Now, to the closet!"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, leave a review for any suggestions!_**

 ** _-DB_**


End file.
